Zexion's Muse
by underthedarkness
Summary: NOW PART OF ORGANIZATION'S MUSES SERIES. Zexion remembers his birthday and goes on a candy craze to write a thankyou for Demyx. OOC and IC I think. Candy induced writing, and funny all around. Dont read while drinking. Review please! Zemyx


Disclaimer: Why do I need this? Seriously? I mean you go to a place called _Fan_Fiction. So the **_Fan_** obviously means I don't own it.  
and the _**Fiction**_ means none of this is affiliated with the RL Game line, or the owners, or even real. (You've gone mad if you believe it is)  
p.s. I dont own post-its either

This is the sequel to Demyx's Muse.

Zexion's Muse

Four weeks later~

Zexion sits at his desk and stares at the growing piles of paperwork on his desk, and red post-it note grocerylist stuck untidly to the wall.

Now, what to conquer first? Maybe he could start with the groceries. It's not too long of a list after all.  
He gingery takes the paper off of the wall and it unfurls onto his desk into four more lists of items. He stares at the incredibly long list...definitley Axel's doing.

Opening a portal to twilight town he checks off the places he'll need to be to grab everything.

Axel's stuff!

Djarum black cigarettes,  
Axe(l) pheonix body wash,  
Strawberries and whipped cream,  
Roses,  
(that aren't from Marluxia! That jackass put an aphrodisiac in them last time!)  
Green paint,  
Lighter fluid, "Sorry Axel, I'm not authorized to get you that, Xemnas' orders." He sighed and looked back to the list.  
Mirror,  
Door,  
Bed sheets for king mattress,  
Air freshener cinnamon scented,  
The 'Usual',  
(you know what I mean so I'm not gonna write it down. ^_~ )  
And the best for last, Headboard.

Marluxia's list~

Fertilizer, (make sure its not nitrogen soa certain _Nobody_ can't blow up my green house again)  
Pure water,  
Pink hair dye,  
Polish,  
Paopu fruit,  
Plant Tressle.

Roxas

24 sea salt icecream bars,  
Piano, (don't ask)  
Hair gel,  
Aspirin,  
Thanks Zexion.

Xigbar

Machine gun,  
Water pistol,  
Spider.  
Enough said.

Namine

Paint brush,  
Mineral paint,  
Smudge pencil,  
Oil pastels,  
Charcoal sticks.  
Thank you so much Zexion.

This was absolutely going to be a long day for him.

:: 9 hours later ::

Zexion sat on the edge of a cliff somewhere in Wonderland looking out over the horizon. Looking at some of his past memories and checking to see if he had everything on the list. Axel's cigarettes were exceptionally hard to find, they had been outlawed in almost every world. He had to go all the way to Agrabah to find them.

It had been a while since Demyx and him had a little bit of away time. Maybe they could go together on a long mission next time the opportunity springs. He began to recall his last birthday when Demyx wrote that beautiful ballad for him. If he sat here long enough he might go 'mad' as the cheshire cat put it, so in good advice it was off to the Mad Hatters place to get a little inspiration.

:: a portal and a few mistakes later::

"No room! No room!" The trio chortled and yelled fussing about and shaking heads as Zexion began to sit down on one of the chairs.

"Hello, my name is Zexion. You may call my Ienzo. May I join your tea party?" Zexion imitated the signature wonderland accent and bow with ease.

"Well if you must then Mr. Blue! Have a seat anywhere you like, but not on the table!" He giggled at his own joke and the March hare rupted in laughter while the Dormouse sighed and went back to sleep.

"Would you like some wine?" The March Hare turned to him after pouring a ittle bit of tea on the Dormouse' nose.

"There isnt any wine here Mr. Hare. But may I have some more tea?" He of course hadn't had any yet but according to Roxas when you come here it's custom to speak in riddle and rhyme with nonsense.

"Pour the man some tea Dormouse." The Mad Hatter took a large gulp of...what looks like marmalade. And faced himself to Zexion.  
"Here's a riddle for you to ponder boy, Ahem. Why is a Raven like a writing desk?" The rest of the party immediately stopped what bickering they were up to and listened patiently.

"Well a Raven is black. And you use feathers to write so I'd say that they both have inky dark feathers. Is that the answer Hatter?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, but its a very loud answer to such a quite riddle! You have it my boy, keep it up and you'll be as Mad and as brilliant as the rest of us."

The Hatter and the March Hare Broke out in an awful din of maniacal laughter.

These people really are mad. If I stay with them long enough I might be as well. The hatter looks into his cup and throws it across the table.

"Everybpdy move one place! Move down, _Move down!_"

When everybody had a new, slightly cleaner cup they setteled down an dlisten to a broken story from the Dormouse.

"I must be going everyone, I have a very important place I have to be very shortly."

Waving goodbye Zexion opened a portal to Castle Bastion and left.

::After lots of fuss over misplaced groceries and paperwork later::

He was very ready to write something for Demyx now. Still, something seemed missing. What could it be?

The idea struck him like a ton of bricks. Sugar. Lots and lots of pure sugar.

He set himself to work on gettig very hyped up with the help of Luxord.

" 'ere ya go luv. T'elve pixie sticks, a botle 'o rum, oh thats mine sorry, 3 snowballs, two can'y canes, and a bloody hellavuh large lollipup! May I ask ya what all 'of this is for?" Luxord slurrs to Zexion handing him the sinister bag of sweets and gives him a drunk questioning look.

"You'll see soon enough. Just tell Lexeaus to be ready at my door if he hears anything suspicious." Zexion takes the bag for luxord and walks down to the end of the hall where his room was.

Sitting on the bed he began to devour all of the sugary substances. In a matter of minutes he could already feel the happy tingly feeling he got when he ate any candy.

Things looked a little brighter and even the lights began dancing because of the contact sugar high.

Wow everything loooked so bright! so many different colors and shapes. Every thing looked so happy, it was even happier than..rainbows! Yes_ RAINBOWS! _Rainbow was definitely his favorite color after all. It was way better than any of the other colors because it was every color. Yes rainbows are probably the second best thing on earth! The first being Denyx of course because _nobody_ could get mad at him. Not even Xemnas could! You'd have to be pretty mean to not like rainbows, but if you didnt like Demyx then you were probably be a serial killer or some thing.  
Yes he was definitely ready to write that poem for Demyx now. He grabbed the pen off of the bed and began to run around the room searching for the creature called; **_paper_**. He turned around and spotting his prey he leaped/pounced onto it and began scribbling on it in very messy barely legible cursive. If he saw himself like this when he calmed down Zexion would probably have a eart attack at athe sight of both his room and himself. Normally being a neat freak; he would have a fit if even a stack of papers wasn't in the right place or if they stuck sticky notes everywhere again.

For My Very Special Dexy~

Lonely nobody. Thats what I was, until you came to show me meaning to having others.

Only VI. I was only Zexion or number VI till you gave me a name, You call me Zexy~ and you're my Dex.

Very boring. This is what you called me. That is, until we got to know eachother. I think your nice and creative. You think I'm just tired sometimes.

Everyday worker. Work work work. I used to think of nothing but. Now I think of you all the time and your beautiful music.

Love. Ths is what it all adds up to. I think I love you Demyx. That has to be it. I think I can love without a heart right. My empty soul thinks I can. Emotin has to be in the head and depressin in the heart. That way, since I have none, I can loe you forever and never get sad.

I love you so much it amost hurts.

Your favorite Illusionist,  
_Zexion._

There now that it was finished all he had to do was sit around and wait for Demyx to come to his room. He thought he could have a little bit of fun arranging his room hile he waited so that it matched his pretty lights all around the room anyways.

Wow. I wonder why Luxord came to my room and told me to stand guard over Zexion. He's sually so quite, and I dont see the point in looking after him of all people.

As if on cue a very large crash came from inside the room. What the hell is he doing in there? No Lex, dont go in yet. just stay cool and wait to hear if something else heppens. Another very large noise and a thunk followed by happy laughter comes echoing through the hall. Thats it, come Heartless, or high water, He was gonna open that door. Creaking the door open dust exploded into his face. Cough cough. Looking in the first thig that caught his eye was a very shocked Demyx and a hole in the wall.

"What did you do in here Zexion?"

Lex walks out of the room and pretends nothing happened. Now that Demyx was ther it wasnt his problem.

"Well it involves a lot of candy a poem, pretty lights, Luxord Hatter, and uhhhhhhhhh. OH! And a very rambunctious piece of paper!"

Demyx looks at the paper torn in two pieces from writing and the still giggling Zexion. Opting for the paper he reads it and starts laughing.

"Awwww Zexy~! I love you too!" He runs to the floor and hugs Zexion laughing along with him. They laughed and giggled themselves to near death and then a burst of bubbles closed the door and hid the hole. Probably an Illusion brought by Zexion of course.  
That was the perfect end of a day full of sugar and nonsense. Lets just forever say that the room nevr looked quite the same and the headache brought on by that experience would have killed any normal person.

* * *

Wow guys, that was for all my Zexion lovers, and for all the people who liked an favorited Demyx's Muse.  
Gimme some reviews and tell me if you want me to make a series of these!  
Yes that poem was also written by me.  
Please read review and favorite please!  
this is about 1,970 words without the A/N and Discalimer...WOW...I'm surprised at this.  
How is third person v.s first person? if you tell me I'll write more of either! Bye~

Zexion: I can't belive that would ever really happen.

Demyx: *cant talk because he's laughing so hard*


End file.
